


目前还没有名字的车（存档）

by Iris60819



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris60819/pseuds/Iris60819
Summary: 如题，目前还没有名字的车。国内也看不了了，正巧也不打算公开发出去，在这里存个档吧。看到看不到随缘好了。没头没尾pwp练手新人第一次开车怎么雷怎么来，像个铁憨憨（指我）……写得倒是很爽
Relationships: Bedivere | Saber/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	目前还没有名字的车（存档）

**Author's Note:**

> *淦好长———！  
> *……不要问进去之后为什么没有详细描写了。那之前的可以自己实操于是就详细了一点点点点（说了什么很可怕的话  
> *OOC是一定会OOC的  
> 一 定 会 的  
> 骂 人 轻 一 点  
> 求 求 您 了

“……我不知道。”  
藤丸立香关上门，啪地一声有些焦躁地插上门闩，之后又立刻完全脱力地走向她的床，重重地把自己摔在上面，脱掉鞋之后挪到了墙和床之间的角落。  
贝狄威尔沉默地看着她一边嘟囔着说“好可惜”一边几乎是带着自暴自弃的情绪脱掉礼服，之后在他面前似乎相当不在意地把染了血迹的礼服挂起来，吹灭了床头柜上的油灯。他们这次选择的下脚点是一个小酒店，窗户外面看出去就是河流和一望无际的田野，房间内唯一的人造光源熄灭后，剩下的只有洁白的月光投射在木地板上。  
他听到立香爬上床发出的悉悉索索的声音，但是并没有那句熟悉的“晚安”；与之相反地，她在一个没有月光的角落蜷缩起来，慢吞吞地褪掉身上的肉色紧身衣——露出了下面满是疤痕的身体，新长出来的皮肤在月光下显得格外惨白和耀眼。  
她做完这一切之后，什么都没有说，只是蜷在角落里，似乎在等待着什么一样。  
“怎么了吗？”贝狄威尔最终开口问道。  
“……我不知道。”藤丸立香重复了一遍，声音里带上了有些嘶哑的哭腔，“我……”  
——很羡慕她们。  
——很羡慕能够与所爱之人共度余生的每一个人。  
她并没有说出这两句话，只是硬生生地掐断了自己的声音；提出这种任性的要求对任何人都没有好处，无论是她还是贝狄威尔，只要她说出口，随之而来的似乎就是这背后冰冷的现实。对方毕竟是已逝之人，强行留在世间有百害而无一利，但即使如此，她身上还未被战斗磨去的那一点点属于少女的心思还是不断地刺痛着、呼喊着，想要说出一切，仿佛不甘于理智的认输放弃一样。  
情感毕竟是不理智的东西，她很明白；她能做的只是学着鸵鸟的样子把头埋在膝盖上，仿佛看不到就可以结束这一切的痛苦一样。  
不知过了多久，她身边的环境突然一暗，随之而来的是几乎微不可闻的吱呀声，最终则以她几乎能够感受到的热量包裹住她作为收尾，一切重新归于寂静。她有些不知所措，下意识地抬起头，被泪水模糊的视线撞上了那一双她再熟悉不过的碧绿色的眼眸。  
眼睛的主人离她很近，她下意识地屏住呼吸，悄悄四处瞥了几眼，立刻意识到在墙角和床与贝狄威尔的封锁之下，她似乎并没有什么可能可以采取的逃离路线。于是她只好不知所措地愣在那里，眨了眨眼，反射性地挤出一个微笑，但嘴角牵动的肌肉挤压着泪腺，让她不由自主地落下泪来。  
“……立香。”  
她微微一颤，点了点头，不敢移开视线，也不敢抬手擦掉脸上的泪水。不知为何，她似乎进入了僵直状态，有些笨拙地坐在原地，任由泪水划过脸颊，像是在等着谁重新启动她一样。  
——她在害怕，但并不是完全的恐惧感。长久的相处早已让贝狄威尔读懂了立香许多下意识的反应和身体动作，他轻轻扣住对方的手腕，力度刚好能够限制她的活动，又不至于弄疼她。空出来的另一只手则被用来擦干净她脸上的眼泪，贝狄威尔又靠近了一些，整个人完全融入黑色的阴影之中，只有发梢还在月光下透着一点银白。  
女孩的心跳得很快，心肌的收缩和舒张透过动脉壁传到手腕内侧，形成了一种奇怪的连接，仿佛他能够直接触摸到她的心脏一样。  
藤丸立香似乎终于重新把自己拼在了一起并理解了当下的场景，有些害羞地别过头去。“那个……有、有点……太近了……”  
少见地，贝狄威尔并没有回答她。就在立香还在犹豫着要不要重复一遍的时候，对方轻轻托起了她的下颌，直起身子，把她完全收进了自己的阴影之中——之后她感到嘴唇微微一热，与另一片温暖而湿润的皮肤相贴。  
或许是由于过于贴近的皮肤，她感到自己身边的空气有些升温；热量进一步使她的大脑变得不再清醒，她花了半秒的时间才意识到自己正在和（大张旗鼓地）暗恋着的对象接吻，并且甚至是对方主动吻上了她。  
事情发生得太快了，被热度和缺氧钝化的感官进一步让她放下警戒，她不知何时松开了抱着腿的另一只手，仰着头一边继续着亲吻一边搭上了贝狄威尔的肩膀，下意识地再次拉近了彼此之间的距离。她明白这也许是她唯一的一次机会，因此在反应过来后刻意延长了这个吻，一直到因为缺氧开始眼前发黑才微微后撤一点，分开了缠绵的唇舌。  
完全背光的状态让她看不清楚贝狄威尔的表情，但听着对方略微有些急促的呼吸，她不自觉地嘴角上挑——少年人好胜的心思在这个时候都不放过一点点得意的机会。接受现实之后一切似乎顺理成章了起来，藤丸立香有些放松地稍微向后靠了一点，之后被冰冷的墙壁冻了个寒战，这才想起来自己似乎已经脱干净了。  
事态似乎必然走向进一步发展了。她眨了眨眼，有些不适应地调整了一下姿势，注意到自己的身体比自己更早地意识到了这一点。她能感觉到自己的乳头已经在布料的摩擦下微微挺立起来，也意识到了双腿之间不知何时产生的湿润感，又是一阵脸红——幸好两人位于阴影之中，互相都不怎么看得清楚对方。理论上来说。  
被冰了一下稍微清醒一点并进行了短暂的整理过后，她保持着抬着头的姿势看着贝狄威尔。“如果我没有猜错的话……”  
“那是当然。”对方的声音也有些嘶哑，但带着明显的笑意，“Master。”  
“……嗯？”突然的正式称谓让她愣了一瞬。  
“请原谅我的僭越。”这是她的从者最后的回答。  
连绵的亲吻落在嘴唇上、脖颈上、锁骨上，对方十分体贴地在能够被制服勉强遮住的地方略微用了些力，留下了一个吻痕。立香轻轻吞咽了一下，本子、小视频和同人文固然给她带来了足够的理论知识，但说到实战，她开始慌了——新手小姐有些不知所措地伸手触摸对方的身体，没有任何章法地探索着，大部分是结实有力的肌肉，不知如何掩盖情绪的她只好信赖自己身体对此作出的反应，呼吸更加急促了几分。  
毫无经验的表现。贝狄威尔几乎立刻确定了这一点，放慢了节奏。“第一次”对于大部分女性来说不会是太愉快的体验，如果伴侣处理不当的话；而他自然是不希望伤到自己的御主，无论是从哪一个角度出发。身下的人对他来说太过重要，责任规定的保护对象与私底下的爱慕之情结合在一起，由不得他作为引导者出现任何一点差错。  
他轻轻伸手捧起了她一侧的乳房，指尖不经意地擦过乳头，之后低头舔过另一侧已经立起的前端。藤丸立香立刻倒吸了一口气，陌生的感觉让她下意识地想要后退，却再次被墙壁抵住退路，只能大口呼吸着空气徒劳地试图调整心态，但呼吸之间还是带出了几声轻喘，腻到她自己简直想干脆找个洞把自己埋了算了。从未被宠爱过的敏感点送来几乎没有间断的陌生快感，在偶尔睁开眼睛的间隙中，她还能看到那张无数次在梦境中出现过的脸庞——只是翠绿色的双眸不复往日的平静如水，现在已经染上了一层淡淡的情欲。  
像是某几次的梦中一样。他正看着她，并且只看着她——意识到这一点的同时，仿佛是被电流击中了一样，她有些难耐地稍微直起身体，轻轻推了一下贝狄威尔。  
“怎么了？”他抬起头来低声问道。墙面反射是现在唯一的光源，藤丸立香憋了半天最终放弃了说话，只是相当不自然地挪开，靠到了床头上。“……方便一些？”这是她最终作出的解释。  
她上过的车吃过的肉不比任何一个同龄的妹子少，体位这种基础知识还是有些了解的。  
“好的，如您所愿。”从声音中可以听出隐隐的忍耐，藤丸立香张了张嘴，最终伸手挂上他的脖子，抬高身体，附在对方耳边，尽全力让自己听起来不那么慌：“我、我其实……已经，准备好了。”  
没有回答。  
她稍微慌了一瞬，之后闭上眼睛缩在原位。她感觉自己说错话了。在这个距离上，不仅是她的声音能够清晰地传进对方耳中，她也同样能够听到贝狄威尔的呼吸声；而很快，她感觉自己的内裤也被轻轻褪了下去，之后一只手覆上了她的阴蒂。  
完了。她闭上眼睛，之后不出意料地听到了水声。贝狄威尔空出另一只手来轻轻拍打着她的后背，过于紧张的情况下感官体验只会被放大，包括痛觉；尽管不可避免，他还是希望立香能够越轻松越好。  
一只手指探入了立香的体内，之后是第二只。与此同时，阴核也被若有若无地挑逗着：每次进出都会有指甲轻轻蹭过最敏感的部位，立香保持着此前呼吸的节奏，但在两次呼吸之间还是不免会漏出一些轻喘，说不出是因为异物带来的陌生感还是心理上的冲击。大部分时间内随时保持清醒算是她最为自己骄傲的几点之一，然而现在她万分希望曾经赐给她这份天赋的神明收回这一礼物：清醒着意识到有东西在身下进进出出实在说不上是一种多么值得体会的感受，她抱紧贝狄威尔，努力适应着这种陌生感。  
增加到三根手指能够顺利进出之后，贝狄威尔抽出手，相当体贴地并没有让她松开自己，而是在单手抱着她的基础上调整了一下两人的间距。意识到接下来将要发生的事，藤丸立香努力克制着紧张感，但还是紧紧闭着眼睛挂在他身上，把一切全部交给持有主导权的他进行判断。  
她听到贝狄威尔轻轻笑了一声。“别害怕。”他说，一边用手指轻轻顺着脊椎安抚她。  
她沉默了一下。“……稍微轻一点……可以吗？”  
“嗯，当然可以。……如果疼或者不舒服的话，一定要说。”贝狄威尔加上了一句。  
她用力点点头，感到一根硬物抵在阴道的入口上，之后缓缓地进入了她。做过扩张的基础上，下身传来的痛觉并没有想象中那么严重，反倒是心脏仿佛终于倒在了重负之下，一跳一跳地隐隐发痛，有些熟悉的感受让她不由自主地抓紧了自己的手臂，同时心下略微有些吃惊。  
“怎么了？”她听到贝狄威尔问。  
“嗯……我想应该没什么关系——”  
钝痛感依然在继续。她松开一点手，之后躺回床上，腰下为了缓冲已经垫好了枕头，稍微抬高了两人相连的地方。她低头扫了一眼，之后红着眼挪开视线，定住神，看向贝狄威尔，之后伸出一只手最终扶住了他的肩膀，另一只手则撑在身后提供额外的固定措施。  
“……只是，想看着你，而已？”她小心翼翼地说，之后眨了眨眼。  
“是吗？”贝狄威尔也移开了原本放在她后腰窝处的手，扶稳她的腰，笑着低头看向她，“现在如何？”  
“唔……好、好的。”她再次挪开视线。该死的，这人好帅。布满汗珠的前额和粘在一起的碎头发，清秀的脸庞上微微带着点潮红，碧绿的眼中映出的只有她一个人的倒影……她总有种再看下去心脏就要爆掉的感觉。  
所幸她也没有多看的必要——顶到最深处之后，贝狄威尔再次低头轻轻舔着她的嘴唇，缓缓地退到最后，之后再次顶入，一边寻找着敏感点，一边接住她唇边偶尔漏出的娇喘。在经过一处柔软时，藤丸立香忽然绷直了身体，贝狄威尔注意到后便开始刻意地顶着那一点抽送。过量的刺激很快就把对此毫无经验的立香送上了高潮，她的脑海中一片空白，在几乎无法抵抗的快感的浪潮中呜咽着抱紧了对方；作为回应，贝狄威尔也怀抱着她，他能感觉到女孩的身体颤抖着流出一股温热的液体，落在他们身下的床上。  
从高潮中缓过神来的立香大口呼吸着，不知什么时候再次泪流满面。贝狄威尔已经在这段时间中退了出去，她稍微拉开一点距离，小声抽咽着用双手支撑好自己，之后别过头去，一大半是出于害羞，但偶尔瞟过来的眼神还是暴露了她。  
贝狄威尔替她把一绺被汗完全打湿的头发掖到耳后，坐在背光的方向，依然扶着她的腰部，仿佛在等待她完全缓过劲来一样。藤丸立香甩了甩头，感觉依然有点迷迷糊糊的，之后在一种半梦半醒的状态之中再次投入了他的怀抱。借着月光，他能看到她整张脸已经彻底红到了耳根，而立香则紧紧地抓着他的手臂，有些撒娇地窝在他怀里冲着他笑。  
……唔。说起来似乎错过了很重要的一步一样。藤丸立香陷入沉思。  
“那个啊……贝狄。”她最终开口了，换上了平时的昵称，“说起来，嗯，就是。”  
“没有想到会被我主动回应吗？”贝狄威尔笑着说。  
“啊。”立香愣了一下，僵硬地点了点头，“更没有想到还没表白就……呃，被推了……”  
“有些话不一定要说出来，不是吗？”他说，伸手揉了揉御主的头顶，之后下床，趁着对方还没反应过来直接抱起她，吓得小姑娘轻轻倒吸了一口气，之后就这么横着抱着她走进了浴室。

**Author's Note:**

> *没了，打我轻一点  
> *我没想到我不睡觉居然不是补音乐剧而是在搞黄色！阿西吧！而且还睡不着了呜呜呜  
> 最早咕哒在他面前脱衣服其实就是性暗示所以（。）有想法的人碰在一起当然要把想法变为现实！（x）  
> 嗯，发现自己搞黄色会写得很长。  
> 理论上来说是双向暗恋跳过表白直接推，结尾感觉烂了，但我不打算改了，再让我看到这篇不如让我死，哈哈。  
>  ~~我死啦！~~


End file.
